Beth Saverstein (Prodigal Son)
Beth Saverstein (Kristen Connolly) is the main villainess from "Pied-A-Terre," episode 1.09 of Prodigal Son (airdate November 25, 2019). Introduction Beth Saverstein is the wife of David Saverstein and the mother of their only daughter, Molly Saverstein. The episode had detectives Gil Arroyo, JT Tarmel, and Dani Powell with Malcolm Bright and medical examiner Dr. Edrisa Tanaka at the Saverstein house, which was the scene of a murder. The deceased was believed to be David, but after Gil gave the news to Beth following her arrival, she stated that David was alive and with Molly. An interview with the couple had them appearing to not know the victim, but after Beth went to the bathroom to smoke, Malcolm followed her figuring she was hiding something. As Beth revealed, she knew the victim, revealing him as a man named Caleb Hardy, and that she and Caleb often had sex as part of a group that engaged in fantasy exploration; a group that was led by a mysterious man named Jasper St. George. Malcolm's investigation into the group led him to a woman named Simone, who was part of the group and portrayed a femme fatale persona. Reveal Simone became a suspect, as well as David himself, but the episode's progression had the group into the home of Charles Garner, a professor who was found murdered. At the scene, it was revealed that Garner had ALS and was taking medication, but Malcolm's deduction led to the reveal that Garner was Jasper St. George. In addition, Simone was his wife, and he created the group for Simone; doing so knowing that he was dying and wanting Simone to find intimacy with no strings attached. However, Gil showed Malcolm a capture of Simone leaving the house, leading to the conclusion that Simone was the killer, only for Simone to express shock over Gil's news about Garner. The call ended when Simone was attacked by a person Malcolm stated was the real killer, who was unveiled as none other than Beth. After returning to the Saverstein home, Malcolm revealed everything to David, who claimed to have walked in on Beth and Caleb. As it turned out, David did not have confrontation in mind, rather he wanted to watch his wife with Caleb. However, Caleb was with a different woman, who was revealed as Simone; a sight that angered Beth due to the fact that she was in love with Caleb. Love was a violation of the group, and after Beth's attempt to contact Jasper regarding Simone and Caleb failed, she attempted to get Caleb to leave with her. When Caleb refused and informed Beth that she would tell Simone and Jasper about her violations, Beth turned heel and bludgeoned Caleb to death with a candlestick holder, and later killed Jasper/Garner out of fear that he would figure out the truth about her. As Malcolm provided his summation, the evil Beth pointed a gun at Malcolm from behind a mirror that David used to watch her sessions, and later fired a shot that shattered the glass and showed the villainess in a black wig with a beaten Simone tied up and gagged. Beth revealed that Simone was taking Caleb from her, and that she killed Caleb out of anger and Jasper out of paranoia, and was planning to kill Simone, who she stated had everything. Malcolm responded to Beth's rant by stating that Simone's demeanor was just a character, and added that Beth wasn't a killer, but a businesswoman, wife, and mother. At that moment, Beth removed her brunette wig and dropped the gun, and was later handcuffed and arrested. Gallery Beth & Simone.png|Beth holding Simone at gunpoint Brunette Beth.png|Beth in her brunette wig Category:Adulteress Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested